


A Very Merry Kvakmil

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chrismas-ish, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: While keith spends time with the Blades he learns about a special Galran holiday with his family.





	A Very Merry Kvakmil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvia-moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silvia-moon).



> Happy keithmas Silver!!! sorry it is a bit late. I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> this takes place in my kit keith series but everything should be mentioned in the chapter, if not you just need to read the first one.

While the day seemed like an average day for Keith, it seemed special for the blades around him. Things were quieter around the base. Everyone was out of uniform and staying within there packs.

Keith sat and took a five minute breather from his current training routine, which had been something he, Thace and Antok had worked on. They helped him overcome his difficulties of his height and mix Galran fighting  styles with unique earth ones. He thought it was weird how no one has joined him in the training room at all. Normally there would be a handful of other blades working on their forms and helping him with his, though everyone was absent today. He disregarded the oddity and stood to work on his hand to hand combat. He needed to be better. He can’t be a liability to the Blade with everything they have done for him.

He pauses and noticed a larger tailed Galra out of the corner of his eye. Antok was finally joining him him then. As he’s going through his forms he is suddenly knocked sideways and hoisted over Antok’s shoulders. Keith blinked in shock at the sudden change in perspective.

He let out a whine of annoyance as he tried to wiggle out of Antok’s tight grip. All Keith received in reply was a reprimanding growl that silenced him instantly. He stayed perfectly still with only a few whines of complaints and remained that way till Antok finally set him down. He looked around and saw he was in the nest, but it was different. There were dishes of weird looking food off to the side and what looked like presents farther back.

Keith tilted his head in curiosity and asked his Pack “What’s going on”. They were all huddled together and rearranging the nest. Thace had jut gone to move a fuzzy purple blanket of Keith’s to the center. Keith was annoyed at that; he liked the blanket near the edge were it originally was.

As to answer his question, Thace instead places the blanket over Keith’s shoulders instead and moved him to the edge of the nest, near the presents. He chirped in curiosity, thinking that a Galra sound may get a better reaction out of them. Instead, he got a nuzzle from Ulaz and a bowl of weird looking neon blue grapes. Deciding it was best to just wait out this weird behavior, he leaned back and munched on the fruit. They were super juicy and had a burst of citric flavor, almost like oranges. The sweet snack and familiar surrounding lulled him into a sense of contentment and started to lightly purr to himself. He was unaware to the others, who were finishing the nest rearranging.

With a rumble from Kolivan, Keith was shaken from his daze and looked up at them. He noticed that the nest had been changed from its misshapen but sturdy circle of woven blankets and pillows to having it formed into an almost perfect circle. In the center stood a small pile of blankets and pillows, which were mostly his. The ones he brought over from the castle still smelled of Shiro and the others. There was also some bigger pillows and blankets that smelled distinctly of Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz. Still confused, Keith lets out another chirp that told the rest of his pack exactly that. Though this time he got an actual reply.

All of them dragged Keith into the center of the nest. Antok placed Keith in his lap- which had become something normal for him- as Kolivan started to explain.

“We are sorry for taking such a long time, kit. It is our first Kvakmil with a kit at all, and we wanted to make your very first Kvakmil special.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Kavakmill? What’s that?”

Antok leaned over and answered, “Kv-ak-mil, it’s a Galran holiday meant to spend time with pack and celebrate kits lasting another passing through the great freeze.”

Ulaz added, “It originally marked an almost full rotation of what you would have called a year on Daibazaal. Back when there was a much harsher environment; kits normally didn’t always make it through the last few quintants. There had been constant freezing blizzards that either killed the kits from separation from the pack, or from the severe cold itself.”

“That sounds horrible,” Keith supplied. “Though what’s with all this food, and those purple things?”

Thace chuckled, “Leave it to a kit to go straight to the food and presents.”

Ulaz added, “During this time there is no fighting and a form of amnesty I given. This allows those that are military to go home to there packs, and those that apposed the empire to go to the Colonies and purchase traditional Galran supplies.”

“And the presents?" Keith adds hopefully.

The adults all chuckle at his eagerness. Thace grinned at him as he stole a citrus grape.

“And those would be for you.” Kolivan stated with a smile.

“It kinda sounds like Christmas”, Keith commented and was met with four curious looks. “That’s… a… a winter holiday, we a celebration back on Earth. It’s after what I guess would be earth’s great freeze. Usually, families get together and celebrate with everyone. There are a lot of religious people that celebrate the birth of their savior on that day. Also there is also this story about Santa, a big man in a bright red suit, entering homes and leavings presents for kids.” He was met with shocked stares as the adults processed the earth customs.

“People willing let a stranger to secretly enter their house?” Thace questioned.

Keith shook his head, “Not really. Santa Is just a tale parents tell children to get them to behave. He only leaves presents to well behaved children.  The parents are actually the ones to leave the gifts, they just say there from Santa. It does sound really weird explained like that though. Though many people especially young kids love Christmas “.

“So do you like this Christmas?” Ulaz asked.

Keith contemplated the question, then slowly shook it from side to side. “No not really, like I said it’s only for families. While I had my dad when I was younger… I barely remember him now. I never got to experience a Christmas like that since he died.” Keith’s voice grew softer and filled with sadness the longer he continued, his eyes glazed over as they were lost in sad memories. Seeing this, Antok wrapped both his arms and his tail around his littler mate’s kit, his Rasa. He locked eyes with the rest of the pack and came to a silent agreement that Keith will never feel that way again.

He nuzzled Keith’s head, “don’t you worry Rasa. We are your family now.”

Keith nuzzled back, “I… thanks…”

“Now how about you open these up?” Thace nudged the presents closer to Keith.

Keith wiggled out of Antok’s lap as Ulaz and Thace piled them around him. Keith’s eyes grew wide to the sight of at least two dozen presents in front of him.

He looked up at the older pack members, “why so many?”

“Well, we wanted to make up for the Kvakmil presents you missed.” Kolivan explained with a soft smile

Ever since they found out more about Keith’s Galra heritage and that Kolivan was actually Keith's grandfather, or Ratik in Galran, and Antok his uncle, or Ratith. They have since been softer with him, more protective, and much more parental.

“I …thank you" he whispered appreciatively, a small smile shone on his face.

He slowly and carefully opened all the presents given to him, by his family, saving the bows that were placed on top and putting the torn up paper off to the side. They smiled at Keith’s antics, a little surprised with all the care he showed with just the wrapping.  With each present unwrapped his smile grew and grew and so did the pile of numerous goodies. He received some blankets of different sizes, colors, and texture, some brightly wrapped plant based candies, which are basically sugar to Galra. There was also books about the Galra language, ones that were simple and bright. As he flips through them it is glaringly obvious that they are children books. Keith glared in annoyance at them, but knew they would be useful in learning the language. There was also a bunch of different clothes. It seemed that his lack of even a thin layer of fur still caused them to worry. Fur is common on most Galra, and all the members of his pack, and it was worrisome that he had none. Ever since he joined their pack they have been giving him warm sweaters and jackets to make up for the lack of fur and seems that this holiday is no exception. He grabbed the next present and off a bright red ribbon. He gently pulled open the wrapping paper, with eager excitement he pulled out a pair of dark purple fuzzy socks. He saw there was extra padding on the balls of the feet and oddly padding on the toes. He squinted in thought at the familiar placement of the padding… ‘Galra feet! They were socks made to look like Galra feet!’ he thought. He looked back down at the still weighted package and saw another soft purple object. It was a beanie. His grin grew wider as he shook it open and saw two large triangles flap open. He glanced up at them with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“Now I can look more like a Galra.” Keith said with a toothy grin.

“That you can.” Thace said as he took the hat from Keith’s hands and placed it on his head. “And it can also give you warmth around the base.”

Ulaz then held up the socks, while Antok held up one of the large purple knitted sweaters. “These would help too,” Ulaz added.

Keith eagerly took them and changed out of his Blades uniform. So now he was decked out in a coat of fur given to him by his pack.

Kolivan handed him a large plate full of food. Keith snuggled next to him as they all ate and relaxed in the nest. The night stretched one and the pack enjoyed the night of family and fun. Thace pulled out some Galran games for Keith to learn. Keith quickly beat all the others, to their surprise, in some of the board games that were very similar to earth ones like Candy Land and Chutes and Ladders. Keith was also taught a few card games. His favorite ended up being something like go fish and slap jack. The players would call out any card name and who ever had that card would have to pull it out. Then whoever didn’t put it down would have to slap both the cards to get the pair. If they player didn’t get both cards they would try to shove the hand off the one they did not get.  Keith loved the little bit of violence that came with the game.

 He then decided to teach the rest of his pack how to play Black Jack. They used candy as chips and Keith became the dealer so he could better explain the rules. This allowed him to easily see who the better liars were. Thace and Ulaz may have been great spies, but when faced with the happy face of their kit, they sucked at keeping secrets. Keith could easily see when either had a good or crappy hand. On the opposite side of things, Antok and Kolivan had rock solid poker faces. Nothing could be discerned from them. For Keith, it was awe inspiring, but a tad creepy. Eventually It ended to just Kolivan and Antok. They looked at the pool and then to Keith, a knowing smile grew on both there faces as they came to an agreement.  When they saw the hands Keith dealt, they both shoved all there candy into to the pool. The rest looked at them in shock and confusion. Keith flipped over their cards and neither one were even remotely close.

“What the heck?” Keith exclaimed, “I know you two know how to play after all this time, so what gives?”

“Guess we just got some of the numbers mixed up,” Antok responded with a cocky grin.

 Kolivan simply shrugged his shoulders as he pushed the mountain of candy to Keith, “I guess this means the both of us lose and the house gets all the chips.”

Keith chuckled at his Grandfather and Uncle’s antics as he pulled the candy pile in. He popped a few in his mouth and hummed happily at the taste. It was like a mix between carrots and celery.

Ulaz sent him a disapproving glare, “I hope you don’t intend on eating all of those at once.”

Keith huffed in annoyance, “you know I actually need the fiber and vitamins they give among other things.”

He went to pop another candy in his mouth, but was cut off by his own loud yawn. Thace chuckled at the timing and suggested, “I think it’s time for someone to be off to bed. We’ve all had a busy day, and you probably need some rest.” He persuaded.

“I’m not tired” Keith tried. Though Antok draped one of the blankets over him and started rubbing Keith’s scalp. The kit was soon a purring mess on Antok’s lap as he quickly dozed off. Happy and content with his Galra family, one he always wanted but never thought he would actually get again.

He curled up in his Ratith’s lap as he purred loudly in his half sleep state, “Thanks… I love you guys.”

A few hours later he was jostled into a new lap. It was smaller than Antok’s, probably Thace or Ulaz. As he snuggled back into the warmth of the pack member he herd whispering.

“We should wake him up, he should have time to actually be with you.” Thace said, his voice low and annoyed with someone.

“I know, but I don’t want what little time I have to be filled with tears,” this voice was more feminine but familiar. Keith couldn’t quit place it but he knew this person was pack too. They were the one cradling him in her lap. She too smelled safe and familiar. She smelled like home.

“You will be gone long before he wakes up Krolia,” Kolivan stated, he too sounded annoyed with this woman.

“I know,” she told him sadly, “And it will be best that way, for now. I just don’t want to hurt him more than I have to.”

Antok huffed in annoyance at her. Keith shifted in her lap, frustrated at all the noise going on around him as he tried to sleep.

“Rest now my kit, we'll meet again soon.” She whispered sweetly as she brushed Keith’s hair away from his face. Keith purred softly in contentment. He was with his family. He was home.


End file.
